


further, deeper in love

by rickomens



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Changbin, Boys In Love, Creampie, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Switching, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickomens/pseuds/rickomens
Summary: "Changbinnie,""Yes?""I have something to ask,".."What?""I was thinking,""That the next time I fuck you, I want to try something.".Or Hyunjin wants to try overstimulating himself with the help of Changbin and ends up remembering just how much he loves the perfect boy.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	further, deeper in love

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy !!

"Changbinnie,"  
"Yes?"  
"I have something to ask," 

Changbin shifted his eyes from his phone to his boyfriend, who was laying his upper body on his, hands around Changbin's torso, looking up to him from his chest.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I was thinking," Hyunjin changed his position slightly,  
"That the next time I fuck you, I want to try something."

Changbin was a bit surprised at the sudden escalation of the soft, bare-minimum conversation. He blushed slightly with his mouth agape but eventually just grinned.  
"What would that be, baby?" he asked further, turning himself on his side to face Hyunjin. Hyunjin placed a hand on his waist and looked into his eyes.

"I really want to try overstimulating myself when fucking you, like after I cum, we'd just keep going, you could take the control and start riding me and force me to go on if I start to falter," he explained to Changbin, who only now started taking his words with sincerity.  
"We'd of course each have a safe-word like always, don't worry about that," he continued when he saw the other furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yea, sure, that sounds fun. That'd be cute, " the beautiful boy suddenly answered, smiling.

To be honest, he had enjoyed being a bit more sadistic in bed lately, after Hyunjin, who was quite sensitive to pain, admitted to actually quite liking it sometimes.

Changbin would graze his teeth along Hyunjin's shaft when giving him head, tug his sorta long hair a little too hard, scratch him... They've found a mutual liking for all of it.

Honestly, sex with Hyunjin was never dull. It was incredible how well their flexibility matched, resulting to for example, finding out both of them were both sadists and masochists at the same time. They weren't just match made in heaven spiritually, they were that also sexually. Perfect for each other. 

Hyunjin used the hand on Changbin's waist to pull him closer, and this time Changbin had his face pressed on the other's chest.  
"I love you," Hyunjin said when the boy in his arms looked up.  
He was answered with a peck on the lips, followed by an actual kiss.

Their lips moved smoothly together, it was passionate but not messy or lustful. Just absolutely full of love.

Hyunjin pulled his lover impossibly close and smiled into the kiss before Changbin backed off to yawn.  
"I should go wash up and to sleep," he sighed.  
"You should, baby. Go," the taller encouraged staying on the bed himself and slapping Changbin's butt gently when he got up, getting a fake-offended gasp in return.

*********

"Ah- Hyunjin, fuck," Changbin moaned as his boyfriend was kissing his neck while roaming his hands all over his body.

"mm fuck me please, baby," he whined more, his head falling back in pleasure. 

Hyunjin groaned slightly at this and stopped his ministrations to huff out: "I just wanna fuck you over and over again.“

Changbin looked at him through his lashes and rose his eyebrows in question, a silent ask for confirmation that this is the night Hyunjin wants to overstim himself using him. Hyunjin nodded, knowing his boyfriend's intention.

"I'll blow you first then," Changbin suddenly stated and sunk to his knees.  
"Fetch me the lube first, will you Hyunjin?" he asked, eyes innocent.  
"Ah yeah, o- okay," Hyunjin scrambled, taking a hold of the bottle.  
"Catch," he said as he quickly threw the bottle to the boy on the floor who had just started to lower his own pants.  
"Thanks, come here" he insctructed the standing boy. His tone was demanding, making the other smile. /He was so cute like this./

Completely understanding and complying though, he made his way over to Changbin and took off his own jeans and underwear, his boner now free. 

Changbin immediately took him in his left hand and stroked him in order to harden him more before taking the tip between his out-lolling-tongue and upper lip.  
"Cockslut," Hyunjin muttered very quietly, not even sure if Changbin caught it.

The said boy gradually took the dick deeper into his mouth, eventually past his gag reflex to his throat. It seemed like this was like second nature to him as he was able to also slowly prep himself while choking on the length. Fingers of his own right hand working to loosen up his hole slightly for Hyunjin. 

It probably wasn't the most graceful scene of love-making, but it felt good for both of them. So who the fuck really cares? 

After a few minutes Changbin could feel himself tiring out and hear Hyunjin's exhales getting louder.

He took it upon himself to get off Hyunjin's dick and plop himself on the bed face down, ass up before shoving the two fingers back in himself.

Hyunjin sighed and picked up the lube from the floor, throwing his shirt off as he made his way to the bed.

"Let me help you, baby," he said, taking a hold of Changbin's wrist and dropping a bit more lube above the hole in front of him. He yanked the fingers out and replaced them roughly with three of his own.

Changbin made a little sound. Hyunjin knew him well enough to hear that it was a sound of just slight discomfort rather than actual pain.  
"Okay?" he still questioned softly. Changbin turned his head so that his other cheek was now against the sheets.  
"Yea," came the answer. Changbin liked it rough anyway.

"Just fuck me now Hyunjinnie, I'm all nice and tight and ready now," he whined, rocking his body back and forth lightly to emphasise his point.

Hyunjin would have probably started to tease his boyfriend for being so impatient and eager if he himself wasn't absolutely bursting with the need to be inside him already.

He took out his fingers, quickly pouring lube on his left hand and spreading it on his length with a few firm strokes. Changbin was arching his back impossibly far, wiggling his butt slightly to prompt Hyunjin to just. put it. in.

Hyunjin complied to the silent demand and slowly pushed into Changbin with a hiss. Ideally Hyunjin would have prefered a bit more preparation for Changbin's comfort. 

He knew the reason for Changbin's hurry tho. The man was trying to make himself last as long as possible while making Hyunjin come as fast as possible. Smart boy. 

And Hyunjin wasn't gonna lie, it felt great to get in his incredibly tight boyfriend.

A minute passed of Hyunjin staying still, buried inside his sweetie until that sweetie pushed himself up on his elbows and attempted to move himself up and down the cock.

As Hyunjin took notice of this he grabbed the waist in front of him and started to thrust back with a steady rhythym.  
"Ah- fuck, so tight,, mmh baby a-," he grunted, shutting his eyes and biting his lip.

He quickly opened his eyes again though because Changbin's body was so incredibly beautiful from this angle. Hyunjin let his hands wander on the backs of Changbin's plush thighs as his eyes raked the boy's body up from his fat ass, to his soft, small waist, up to his toned back and broad shoulders.

"Fuck,,," a soft exclamation could be heard from the taller again at the joined sensation of feeling and seeing his beautiful boyfriend.

The boy under him sighed at the hands that were roaming around his lower body. 

Suddenly he moaned, loud, when Hyunjin's hands stopped back at his waist and he thrusted particularly hard moving both his hips and Changbin's body at the same time.

He then picked up a pace, slamming into Changbin harder and faster.

The sound of Hyunjin's hips slamming against Changbin's ass was loud, mixing in with both of their moans. 

Then an additional, loud slap could be heard when Hyunjin decided to smack Changbin's ass. He couldn't help, but groan at the way it jiggled at the impact and the way the boy whimpered at the sensation. He proceeded to do it again a few times, making Changbin's elbows give out and his chest to fall on to the sheets again.

"mmh- ah, ah shit, Changbin-ah I'm getting close. Fuck you're so good baby,"

Changbin now could really feel the other's orgasm approaching from the way his hips faltered and how his hands shook.

"Hyunjin, stop, " he commanded, pushing himself back up on his palms, reaching a hand to stop Hyunjin's movement.

"H-huh? Why?" he asked confused, but stopping as Changbin pushed him out of himself.

Changbin then plopped on his back, legs either side of Hyunjin's body, hands reaching to bring the boy closer. When Hyunjin processed what happened, he lined himself up the entrance again and pushed inside the willing body now in front of him. 

/Did Changbin just edge him? Was he really going to take the course of being really mean today?/ Hyunjin's sex-hazy brain was in deep thought, hips moving sort of absent-mindedly.

"Hyunjin! I thought you wanted to come, fuck me properly," he snapped out of it when he heard Changbin complaining. 

"It would've been way too easy for you to just slip out and call it a day after you cum, if you just fucked me from behind," Changbin pushed his heels against the small of Hyunjin's back and smiled, "it's much easier to control you from this position."

Hyunjin stared at him, eyes wide before just silently pushing in again. Finding a rhythym easily now. 

The new angle felt amazing for the both of them and soon enough Hyunjin was close again, bruising hold on Changbin's waist, sweat slightly forming on his hairline, Changbin's legs pressing on his sides. It all became too much for him.

And he came.

His arms gave out a bit and he collapsed on his boyfriend, panting and trying to catch his breath.

A moment passed and Changbin took each of his hands into his own and intertwined their fingers.

"Hyunjinnie," he gave the boy a slight nudge, "get up again, fuck me. Do it, baby. You're heavy on me," 

Hyunjin did move his body upright again wincing slightly as his sensitive dick moved slightly, never having left the hole. He felt Changbin's heels pushing him forward again.

To prompt him further, Changbin wiggled slightly and clenched around Hyunjin making himself moan slightly.

"A–aah, Hyunjin please, please use your big dick to make me feel good again, ugh please fill me up again," he had resorted into begging and flatter now to push Hyunjin.

It worked. Hyunjin carefully dragged his length out a bit and pushed it slowly inside. He was met with a sight that he had forgot to consider.

Pulling out let Hyunjin's cum leak out of Changbin and each thrust in got it overflowing resulting cum being all over Hyunjin's dick, Changbin's ass and perineum as well as the the bed. 

Changbin moaned louder than he had the whole night, "mmhm– ah- ahh— so. full." His hands left Hyunjin's as he gripped the sheets. 

Hyunjin could feel himself getting hard again from the view and the nasty squelching sound that could be heard when he continued to thrust into the tight hole. 

He was moving his hips carefully but with a slowly increasing intensity, his sensitivity leaving little by little. He took a hold of Changbin's legs and spread them a bit further and folded the boy more in half in order to loosen the pressure on himself. 

"Gorgeus," he said, eyes glued to the cum-splashed thighs, the hard, leaking dick, the pretty hole he was inside of and the round balls that Hyunjin for some reason found really cute. He reached his hand to brush over them. He really wanted to to give Changbin head now, but he knew that it would have to wait. 

"Harder— fuck me harder Hyunjin, you're always so fucking prideful on how you fuck me, so do it. Put that big dick into usage again," the raven-head blabbered. Hyunjin found it so cute.

He knew Changbin must've been close, making him extra needy and commanding. /So cute./ Had he been in dom-space, he wouldn't have let the behavior slide which would have made the night have a completely different direction. However Hyunjin was currently far far off that headspace. 

His dick was basically almost completely hard again so he picked up a pace, eventually pounding the smaller into the mattress forcefully.

He was positioned on top of Changbin now, the other basically folded in half. The bed gave in under Changbin's body just like the soft flesh of his ass gave in under Hyunjin's hips.

The sounds inside the room consisted of the squelch of Hyunjin's cum covered dick fucking in and out of Changbin, the slapping of their skins against each other, Hyunjin's heavy breaths and Changbin's increasing moans. 

"hmpmm— ahh- ah, fuck! ah hyunjin ahhhh," Changbin came with a deep cry, partially muffled by his own hand that he was biting into to not to cry out loud enough for the neighbors to hear. He was shaking intensely from the power of his orgasm. Continuing to let out whimpers as he came down from it. 

He really didn't know it would feel that good to get fucked with cum inside him already. It added so much sensation and just the thought and sound of it had sent shivers down his spine. 

He let his hands fall on the either side of his head as he looked up at Hyunjin who was taking in the sight of him from his cum covered stomach to his flushed face.  
"So cute, so good," he said, bringing out a hand to caress Changbin's cheek, bottoming out and thrusting in harder again. 

Changbin arched of the bed and let out a noise somewhere between a groan and a loud whine.  
"Shallower Hyunjin, I swear to god, don't do that again today," he gritted. 

Hyunjin smiled, letting out a little laugh before adjusting his movement to shallow thrusts that felt good, but wouldn't hurt Changbin. 

When Hyunjin thought about it, he realised that Changbin is truly the only person he could do this with. The way Changbin was able to let him bend and twist his body to any position imaginable and let Hyunjin completely control him, but then taking the control to himself the next minute, was something Hyunjin so desperately had always needed in bed.

He couldn't imagine being with anyone else at this point. Everything about them fit together so well and Hyunjin knew he probably would've never even been able to bring his idea up with any of the other men he had slept with before. He could ask anything from him and he would feel safe. He was able to be fully himself with Changbin.

Hyunjin was snapped out of his thoughts by Changbin's incomprehensible moans as he had started to feel the thrusts go deeper again. 

"I— ah, I can't believe how lucky I am to have such a willing fucktoy," Hyunjin smiled and ran his hand up Changbin's torso. 

"So fucking perfect, ready take me after he'd cum already, just to please my fantasies. Ready to be used for me to feel good, hmh ah— I love you," he continued, throwing his head back in pleasure. 

Changbin just hummed as an answer. His eyes screwed shut as well.

Hyunjin shot up straight again and made Changbin look at him by tilting his face towards him carefully with his hand, feeling weird about the lack of verbal response. 

"But Changbin, for real, I love you. So much," he said, eyes full of sincerity, voice soft. 

Changbin finally smiled brightly and answered: "I love you too baby."

Hyunjin smiled back, then chuckled and made a kissy-face to the boy lying on the sheets who sat himself up using his abdominals and steading himself on his palms either side of his body and gave Hyunjin a kiss. 

Hyunjin took a hold of the back of his neck and let both of them fall onto the sheets again, Changbin's arms giving out.

They kissed passionately, trying to convey their feelings of love through their mouth as Hyunjin pistoned his hips deep into Changbin again. 

He moved down to kiss Changbin's jawline and neck that he knew to be very sensitive, letting out little pants between each kiss. 

He could feel Changbin's nails digging down his back to where his arms had accompanied his legs in wrapping 'round Hyunjin's torso.

"I think I'll come soon," Hyunjin breathed to Changbin's neck. He had succumbed to barely even fucking in and out, but just to little grinds inside Changbin, his movements fast and desperate.

"Cum, fill me up more baby, good boy."

And that's when Hyunjin came, his boyfriend's encourages and praises tipping him over the edge.

He could feel how the cum inside Changbin almost pushed him out, but the boy didn't let that happen, holding him tight against his body. 

Hyunjin buried his head to the crook of the bottom's neck, trying to calm himself down, giving the sensitive skin little licks.

After a few minutes or so he could hear Changbin speak: "Go on, continue. This is what you wanted right?"

Hyunjin lifted his torso up when Changbin loosened his arms around him.

Yea, this is what he wanted. He looked into Changbin's eyes with concentration when he pulled out slightly, only to push right back in.

His body shivered and cum gushed out of Changbin's ass, the area where they were interlocked now completely sticky. It really was nasty at this point and suddenly Hyunjin grew worried about the bottom.

"Changbin are YOU able to continue? You've been full for quite a while. Is anything hurting? Do you feel anything? You're not pushing it too far right?" Hyunjin questioned, halting his movements.

Bottoming wasn't easy, he knew that from experience.

"Yes I'm fine, I was fully prepared. I'm not hurting, everything feels alright. If I wasn't, I'd use the safeword," he reassured, taking Hyunjin's hand in his, "And you should use it as well if you can't continue. But if that isn't the case, you should really start moving again."

Hyunjin nodded and pushed in, convulsing slightly at the sensitivety again.

"Faster, I know you can do it," came the command. When Hyunjin couldn't comply, he felt the small hands coming up to his chest. Changbin looked up to him teasingly as he ran his palms all over Hyunjin's pecs, until he stopped at the nipples. Carefully he started to play simultainiously with each of them.

Hyunjin choked on the air a bit and whimpered, hips desperately trying to move again, but really only shaking like a leaf above Changbin.

That's what it was for like 5 minutes. Hyunjin desperately trying to get a stroke going on again, but mainly just succeeding in weak thrusts accompanied with heavy pants.

That was until Changbin got tired of it and lifted himself up to sit.  
"Get on your back, I'm going to ride you,"

Changbin had waited for Hyunjin to get semi-hard again, so that it'd be safer for his dick to ride him. He pushed Hyunjin's shoulder's lightly to make him turn around and eventually pushed him on his back.

Hyunjin grimaced at the feeling of his wet dick falling out of Changbin's warmth and at the feeling of drying cum on the bed touching his back.

Cum actually was everywhere, on the abdominal area of both of the boys, Changbin's thighs and ass.

Speaking of the devil, the man had his small hand wrapped around Hyunjin's semi-erect member, guiding it to his entrance.

Slowly he sunk in, moaning lightly. Hyunjin scrambled to take a hold of his waist. To have a bit of control over Changbin's movement. 

The pace initially was hard to control since the wetness of the cum and the stretch of the endurance made it easy for Hyunjin's member to slide into Changbin.

Changbin let out a satisfied sigh when he was all the way down. He decided to just sit there for a bit, giving Hyunjin's poor cock a little mercy. He clenched around it and started playing with the owner's nipples again in order to get it to full hardness again.

Hyunjin convulsed slightly at the sensations, dropping his hands on his sides, trying hard to keep them there and let his lover take full control. He screw his eyes shut and bit his lip. It was way too much.

That was until he let out a yelp, when Changbin delievered a particularly harsh pinch, moving his body up at the same time, before slamming back down. Now it definitely was too much.

Changbin repeated his actions and soon enough was fully riding the poor, sensitive Hyunjin.  
"Aah— ah— ah baby, baby, baby, binnie," the only words that were able to leave his mouth were pet names for his lover mixed in with open mouthed moans. 

His hands made their way to Changbin's hips. Not even in attempt to bounce him at his terms, he was beyond that already. He just wanted to hold the pretty body that was making him feel so good and so weak at the same time.

He was surprised Changbin didn't say anything but just continued to bounce himself up and down, hands steady on Hyunjin's chest. 

He did moan though when Hyunjin grabbed his ass roughly. 

At this point Hyunjin has gone basically numb, he really doubts he's able to cum anymore. He actually was hard again tho. That he gathered from what he could see. 

"Yea, ah— Hyunjin, babe, you're so big," Changbin whined, still working his body up and down.  
"Damn Hyunjin, you're actually really sweaty," he added when he turned his eyes back to the taller. 

Hyunjin just hummed. Hands now wandering to the thighs in front of him that were working hard to bounce the body on his lap. Hyunjin bit his lip as he felt the muscles of the thick thighs flex and relax. 

"I love your thighs," a slap came down to Changbin's ass.  
"I love your ass. Fuck you are the most perfect thing," he breathed out. 

Changbin looked at him with an amused look. 

"Hm? Seems like you've gotten there again? You just were too spend to even fuck me, but now you are talking like that again. I love seeing you need me like this," he mocked, figuring out that would probably get Hyunjin going. 

"Can't help it Binnie, ugh fuck—" Hyunjin tried to say, but couldn't hold back his groans when Changbin altered the movement of his hips. 

"Fuck, you're so good, so good binnie, so good mh—" Hyunjin met Changbin's movement with a thrust deep inside the boy and came without even really realising.

His body shook, back arched and he felt his vision going black for a split second. 

It took him a bit to register what happened. 

"HOLY F—,"

Even the smallest action on his dick felt too much for him, so when Changbin shifted a little, he couldn't help but shout. 

"Damn, and I'm the one called loud," Changbin mumbled as he rose off Hyunjin's dick, the latter hissing at the sensation.

Hyunjin actually felt like he couldn't move his body. /Just what he had needed./ He stuck laying on his back, eyes closed, almost falling asleep. 

He smiled when he felt a pair of lips on his own. 

"We need to clean up, stupid. It's actually so nasty. Us, the bed, both covered in cum," Changbin ranted after giving Hyunjin a kiss. 

Hyunjin, eyes still closed, snaked his arms around him and whined:  
"baby noo, I don't wanna."

"I will literally start jacking you off again, if you don't start getting up," Changbin threatened, hand dangerously close to Hyunjin's oversensitive, spent member. 

"Oh. God, no," the taller struck himself up.

Changbin laughed and got up, his knees wobbling a bit as well. It was now Hyunjin's time to laugh when he saw Changbin trying to walk smoothly, cum trickling down his thighs, surely sore. 

Changbin immediately grabbed the nearest towel on a chair, on his way to the bathroom. 

"Stop looking at me, I feel gross," he grumpily said. 

Hyunjin just smiled and got up as well.

"Wait, baby," he hurried next to his baby, feeling slightly light-headed. 

It was a custom. To shower together after sex. Only having slipped out this habit once or twice. 

Changbin turned the water on and adjusted the temparature. 

Hyunjin draped himself over him, chin resting on his shoulder. He did however, avoid bringing his lower body close to Changbin quite comically.

They showered mostly in silence aside from Hyunjin's little grimaces when the water hit his dick, making Changbin laugh who then complained about how hard it was to get the cum out. 

Hyunjin was the first to get out of the shower. He got out the bathroom and walked up to their closet, throwing on some shorts and a t-shirt. 

He let out an exparated sigh when he turned to look at the bed and remembered, they'd have to change sheets. /He was so tired./

"Ugh, goddamnit," he complained out loud, rolling his eyes before taking a hold of one of the pillows and taking the case off. 

Meanwhile Changbin waddled over to clad himself into a similar attire to Hyunjin and took out a fresh set of bedsheets and handed them to the taller. 

"Babe, help me, yank the sheet down," Hyunjin voice came strained as he was holding the half covered blanket high up with his arms, waiting for Changbin to help him. 

They replicated the process with the second blanket and Hyunjin immediately threw himself on the bed.

"We gotta go do the laundry tommorow, Changbin said as he laid himself next to him shortly after. 

"Yea," came the tired answer. The owner of the voice turning himself on his side despite knowing his boyfriend was probably wanted to cuddle.  
"Spoon me, I don't want your body anywhere near my dick," 

"Well that's a first," Changbin laughed when he scooted over to snuggle Hyunjin's back.

"Shut," 

Changbin let out a final loud laugh that Hyunjin could feel resonating through his body as well. He couldn't help but giving into a smile too, when the person most precious to him nuzzled his face between his shoulder blades.

**Author's Note:**

> My first published SKZ/changjin fic so lol feedback appreciated.
> 
> I would like to point out that they don't use protection and it is not addressed in the fic at all. Reminding y'all that they are indeed in a long-term relationship, knowing each others status and so on, so they can be safe. ALWAYS use protection unless you for sure trust your partner.
> 
> my twt: @michigo42  
> I thirst tweet abt Changbin


End file.
